Heavy In Your Arms
by MG12CSI16
Summary: In which Nick is upset, Greg is worried and the desire to forget blurs the line between friendship and something more. Nick/Greg slash set after For Warrick.


My first attempt at slash. I've always been a fan of Nick/Greg pairings but I never thought I'd actually be able to pull one off. Review and let me know what you think?

I own nothing.

* * *

**Heavy In Your Arms**

It's three night after Warrick Brown is killed and Nick's eyes look impossibly empty when Greg shows up in front of him. They show no recognition whatsoever and it's not until Greg is placing a comforting hand on his shoulder that he realizes he's no longer alone and he pulls back from the touch so violently it takes the younger man by surprise. Greg blinks a few times, stands back and then proceeds to take a seat in one of the stool lining the breakfast bar, eyeing the empty cans of beer that accompany the smell.

He let himself into the apartment when his knocks and shouts of concern had gone unanswered but had known Nick was home when he had spotted the black Denali parked outside. He drums his fingers on the fake granite counter and stares back at Nick as he watches him with wide and confused eyes. He swallows thickly because the intensity that Nick is watching him with is startling and because the Texan stood bare-chested in front of him and the muscles rippling beneath his tanned skin made him shiver.

It takes a few moments, silent ones at that before Nick clears his throat and moves from his spot against the fridge where his back had been pressed against the cool metal. Seeing that his friend had somewhat come out of his earlier stupor Greg moves to, meeting Nick halfway between the kitchen and the living room, putting both his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"Nick, look at me." he manages to spit the command at him and Nick slowly raises his head and looks Greg dead in the eyes. There's anger there and a little confusion too, and Greg can't think of a reason as to why those emotions shouldn't be there. Because after all, their best friend was dead and they were slowly watching the people around them crumble into dust and turn into shells of their former selves.

Nick was no exception and if Greg was being completely honest, neither was he and the lump slowly building up in his throat at just the thought of all this reminds him of that. Mentally shaking himself he looks back at Nick and puts on a straight face, because if he can't take himself seriously how can he expect Nick to?

"Nick, you've got to stop this. Grissom isn't just going to send you home to sober up next time. He's going to fire you and we both know it." Greg's surprised at the amount of anger that had worked its way into his words and he doesn't miss the pissed of look in Nicks eyes as his mouth morphs into a frown.

"Fuck you," he hisses, planting his hands on the younger man's chest and shoving him back. Had it not been for the amount of alcohol he had consumed earlier and the blinding headache he was sure to have Greg is almost sure Nick would have knocked him over. He runs a hand through his short hair and blows out a puff of air, trying to fight off the growing anger he feels running through his veins because he just wishes Nick would shut up and _listen _to him for once.

Stomping across the wood floor he pushes the Texan with enough force that could have sent him through the wall had he not been so afraid of hurting him and Nick whirls around so fast Greg wonders how he honestly doesn't end up with whiplash. His eyes are blazing and Greg suppresses the desire to apologize and beg Nick to forgive him, causing him to bite down on his lip instead.

The older man takes one threatening step forward and instead of delivering the blow Greg is already cowering from he surprises the younger man by grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him forward, their lips colliding so violently that Greg yelps, the sound muffled by the warm, soft and absolutely perfect lips now pressed against his.

At first it's awkward and Greg doesn't move out of pure shock and confusion. He partially feels his hands moving up to rest on Nick's hips, while his tongue desperately trying to gain entrance to Greg's mouth and finally he stops fighting and allows himself to succumb to the wants of his friend. They fall into a rhythm and after a moment of kissing Nick breaks it off, chest slightly heaving and his hands resting on Greg's shoulders.

"Nick," he manages to grind the name out between the gasps that escape his lips as Nick presses kisses to his neck and works his hands under the thin fabric of Greg's t-shirt. Greg groans as Nick takes the soft flesh of Greg's neck between his teeth and begins sucking rhythmically.

They're both lost in the feel of each other and Greg knows this is something that isn't meant to be because it's Nick and he could have any woman in the city but his judgment is being clouded by a loss everyone is feeling. It just so happens Nick is the one who has taken to brunt force of it and his desires to forget and just _stop hurting _have been thrown right back at Greg_._ And for some reason, whether it's because of the hot throb in the pit of his stomach or the feel of Nick's tongue, he can't find a reason to really care.

Greg faintly hears Nick mutter, "Bed," and he complies, letting the bigger man guide him through the hallway before he's pushed onto the bed and fingers are already starting to undo his belt with lightning quick speed. Greg stands up, trying to show some dominance as he grabs Nick and whirls him around, sending him crashing onto his bed and ripping off his jeans as a growl builds up in his throat.

"You feel good," Nick tells him, tipping his head back as Greg's hands explore places they've never been and Nick tries so hard not to cry out in pleasure because it's been too long since someone has handled him with such care _and _intensity at once.

As the minutes slip by they partake in the removal of the rest of their clothing, fingers running down skin and lips slowly brushing over the goose bumps that have raised on their skin. There is the bucking of hips and the low moans that slip past swollen red lips, and soon the smell of sex in the air is unmistakable.

It's arguably one of the bets nights of their lives but the thought is never spoken aloud for there's too much moaning and groaning and mentions of "So close," and "Faster, harder." So they settle for silence and after they've finished their initial deed they share a moment in bed before Nick's exhausted and tortured body becomes limp and his breathing evens out enough to tell Greg he's asleep.

As quick as it begins, it ends.

It ends and Greg, who tried so hard to make sure Nick wasn't alone, is just that.

He's alone.

So he goes home after Nick is asleep although he doesn't really remember ever walking out of Nick's apartment after what they'd done and he can still feel hands on his body and the burn in his stomach. He's sore and tired and all he wants to do is sleep and try to forget what had happened because the memory burns too bright right now and the voice in his head telling him he made a mistake is screaming at him and all Greg wants is for it to shut up.

Mindlessly he busies himself with finding dinner for the night, heating up the takeout that is surely going to go bad sometime soon and sits in front of the TV although he has no idea what's on. And soon he feels something he hadn't felt before he had walked through the door and he honestly doesn't have a damn clue why it took so long for the panic to make itself known and all his mind can comprehend is that he's just had sex with Nick and he doesn't know what to do about it.

He rushes to the shower and scrubs himself clean, looking down and for the first time noticing the bruises on his hips shaped oddly like finger tips and the scrapes down his back that have finally begun to sting. Greg rests his forehead against the cool linoleum and shudders as he exhales deeply, letting the warm stream run over him and offer some comfort in place of lips and fingertips.

The next morning he wakes, rolling over and hissing in pain as pressure is placed on his bruised body and recollections of last night come running back to him so fast it makes him dizzy. He doesn't have to work, told Grissom the night before that he needed some rest and the older man had merely nodded and tried to offer a smile before returning to stare blankly at the paperwork in front of him.

Greg picks up his cellphone and contemplates calling Nick because he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried and he'd be lying if he said he doesn't care because his problem lies with the fact that he cares _too _much and for that he's angry with himself. In the end the phone is thrown back on the bed and Greg stands up to pull a shirt from his closet, pulling it over his head and trying not to disturb the injuries he sustained.

He finds himself outside of Nick's apartment once more, this time lingering because after the last time he invited himself in things ended much differently than he had planned but eventually he does open the door and finds that the place smells less like beer and more like coffee and that fact eases his mind a little.

He's somewhat surprised (although the thought is a little useless now) to see Nick sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and his shoulders unusually stiff. Greg creeps forward and once again rests a hand on Nick's arm, but this time he doesn't pull away or spit insults at him and Greg almost audibly sighs in relief.

"Nick," he lets his voice become softer than it was last night but when Nick doesn't move Greg sits beside him and notices the red rings around his eyes. "You gotta stop."

Nick knows what Greg means but putting it to words makes it sound worse than it is because Nick doesn't have a problem, not a real one at least. He's hurting and he just wants to feel better and when he decides it's time he will quit. But right now the thought of doing it alone scares the hell out of him.

So he looks at Greg and swallows thickly because my come on it's Greg and the guy is looking at him with so much concern that he doesn't deserve.

"I'm scared," he finally admits, feeling his chest tighten. Greg forces a half-smile and leans in, letting his forehead rest against Nicks and the touch feels so right and so good that he can't fight the smile anymore.

"I'm scared too, but you don't have to do this alone. You know that." Nodding he grasps Greg's hand and squeezes hard, because it lets him know that there's someone out there and he really isn't alone.

And Greg, who doesn't really know what to say, squeezes back and hopes that one day things will get better. And while they may never be fixed they will be able to say that they've tried. And that's all they'll ever really hope for.


End file.
